


honey, i'm a target too

by woahpip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Mandothon day 1: target/child, No Beta, blaster/gun talk, i ship them but this is only ship adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: He’s been thinking on it. Her shooting.Everybody’s got a past, so he knows not to ask any questions.(When he saw her shot, he let out a cool nod. Never gladder about the helmet masking his face. He’s thought that a lot since landing on Sorgan, coming to this village. Meeting her.)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera, Omera & Din Djarin, Omera & The Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	honey, i'm a target too

**Author's Note:**

> finally posting the 1 fill i did back in april. i'm hoping to fill more as i get excited about s2!!
> 
> title from the trampled by turtles song “i’m a target too”

He’s been thinking on it. Her shooting.

Everybody’s got a past, so he knows not to ask any questions.

(When he saw her shot, he let out a cool nod. Never gladder about the helmet masking his face. He’s thought that a lot since landing on Sorgan, coming to this village. Meeting her.)

Omera makes him want to ask question after question after question. He can’t remember the last time he wanted to _know_ someone. Sometimes her face looks like she wants to know him too— she only seems to have a few tells, but she wears them openly. Languages have always come easy to him. He learns hers.

One night she’s come to his barn-room, collecting his supper plate. He decides to ask.

“How did you learn to shoot?”

She gives him a normal smile, eyes slightly crinkled. This is one of her tells— a part truth to keep the rest secret. She does it when the children asks for sweets. There is what’s kept, and what’s spoken of. The children know of only the latter.

Din doesn’t want to be a child. But he gives her room to start.

“I was taught, by someone who didn’t think I’d end up better than they were.”

“On Sorgan?”

“No,” Omera shrugs. She sits down on a wicker chair lingering at the door, drops his plate to her lap. “No, I haven’t shot here until you came. I learned off world, somewhere else in the outer rim. It was cold there, the kind that can’t be solved by lighting a fire. It seeped into your bones, made them ache anytime you moved. We staved off frostbite every time we ventured out of the city, to investigate or meet a contact.”

He thought asking would quell the need in him, for a moment. Instead new questions pile up, his mind swimming through them, sorting what she’s most likely to answer and what will need to wait and what he should never, ever ask at all.

What comes feels dumb; it plots heavy out of his mouth. “Must be hard, learning to shoot on an icy planet.”

“Target’s the same Din, no matter where you are when you hit it.” She interrupts herself with a yawn; her open mouth makes him look away. “I learned there because I had someone else to protect. I had to learn if I wanted us to live together happily. Ask me now if my blaster training made me happy, I would say no. Until I remember those moments. When I was young and in love and willing to kill for it.

“I would still kill for those I love though it would weigh heavier on me.”

She then gathers herself up, nods, and rushes through the door, still sliding it back into place for him.

The child coos in his bed and Din listens to him.

_Willing to kill for it._

Just another thing they have in common.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> i'm woahpip on tumblr.


End file.
